


Arise, By My Side

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Kakashi paid attention to Tenzō as he grew up and how he developed within the team.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Arise, By My Side

Kakashi had always held enormous respect for Tenzō from the first minutes of ever meeting him. Tenzō was his enemy then, but the way the young boy had such amazing control over the Mokuton had blown him away.

The reason Kakashi couldn’t kill Kinoe back then, was because he recognized how the boy a lot like him, was never allowed to be a child. There was this look of pure determination on Kinoe’s face that told him the brunette would do anything in his power to achieve the mission goal, even if he had to go through Kakashi to do so considering they both served the same village, though, through different people.

But there was also that something in Kinoe’s eyes that told Kakashi that he knew what he was doing, was wrong. The ANBU could accept such a life for himself, but knowing someone else might have grown up with similar experiences, broke his heart. So... when the young ROOT member hesitated to kill him, Kakashi had jumped on the chance of getting the stranger on his side. Thinking perhaps he could show the younger boy there was more to life than serving another person; before it was too late.

When switching sides, Kinoe still served Konoha by joining the elite in ANBU, but it was still an improvement from the cruel ways that Danzou used for ROOT.

He was still a honed killer, but this time he was allowed to choose a path for himself.

Kakashi encouraged Kinoe for the new name, not only to inspire a new path in life, but also to remember the time he stood up for himself and the good outcome it had.

Tenzō thrived in ANBU, he learned how to socialize and make friends. Even though he was within the elite in Black Obs and was expected to be obedient, he still learned that he was allowed to speak up and have things for himself. He was also free in a way that he didn’t have to kill his own friends or comrades to prove his loyalty.

Kakashi paid attention to Tenzō as he grew up and how he developed within the team.

His respect for the other boy grew every single day.

Their relationship might have started out with them trying to kill each other, but now there was no one else Kakashi trusted more.

* * *

The day Tenzō turned eighteen, Kakashi took him out for his first drink. The younger man learned how to have fun in new ways, such as being really awful at Karaoke.

While the younger man had several people around him encouraging him to drink and get drunk, Kakashi only saw Tenzō consume two beers. Proving to him that Tenzō was strong enough to stand up for himself and know he could say no even to his superiors. It proved to Kakashi that Tenzō was truly his own person and no longer held back by the chains of expectations from others.

It was also the night Tenzō kissed Kakashi for the first time.

And Kakashi kissed back.

It would have been a lie to say Kakashi hadn’t thought about, but he had never planned on doing anything about it.

So when Tenzō took that first step, Kakashi held on.

It started with that one night, which soon turned into two, and several more after that.

They never spoke about the nights they spent together even though they kept happening. But it wasn’t a committed relationship. Which was something Kakashi very much wanted.

Kakashi wanted it badly, but he was scared that Tenzō would want to stop if he ever said anything, so he never did. He took the nights that he had and was happy with that.

But it was a lie.

* * *

When Kakashi witnessed a woman flirt with Tenzō, he got jealous.

Kakashi witnessed how Tenzō held a polite conversation with her and how she was never told to back off. Kakashi knew he had no right to be jealous, Tenzō was a free man. But he couldn't help the hurt that came from thinking that Tenzō might consider going home with someone else. Kakashi barely held it together, so he finished his drink and walked out of the bar.

He had only taken a few steps outside the bar when a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

“Hey, what’s up? Are you leaving already?”

Tenzō’s eyes were wide and worried as he spoke. Kakashi knew it would be selfish of him to tell his Kohai the truth so he just nodded and faked a smile.

“I’m more exhausted than I thought I was, I’m taking an early night.”

Kakashi kept his voice bright and light, but he, himself, detected the slightly upset tone carried in it. He prayed that the younger man wouldn’t notice.

Tenzō furrowed his brows and studied Kakashi’s face before nodding absently.

“Ok, want company?”

Kakashi bit his lips behind his mask and considered it. He wanted Tenzō’s company, no doubt, but he realized then that having Tenzō sexually wasn’t going to be enough anymore. He wanted all of Tenzō, but he did also not want to share it with anybody else.

A disappointed sigh escaped Kakashi without his permission, and he cursed himself when he saw the hurt expression on Tenzō’s face and how his Kohai stepped back to create more distance between them.

“Oh.” Was all Tenzō said, before looking away.

“Tenzō-”

“It’s fine Senpai, I will see you another time okay?”

Tenzō looked so hurt by Kakashi’s rejection that it made Kakashi feel like someone chidoried him in the heart.

When Tenzō turned around to walk away, it was Kakashi’s turn to grab his arm to stop the other man, causing Tenzō to turn back with surprised eyes.

“I am a selfish man Tenzō. I can’t do this knowing that you might spend some nights with someone else. I don’t want us to be just about pleasure anymore, I never did. It is better that we stop this now. I don’t think I can handle it if we continue.”

Tenzō’s eyes went even wider before he started to shake his head.

“Senpai… Kakashi. I… I never wanted us to be just about sex, I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen, but I thought you wouldn’t want anything more. If anyone has been selfish it would have been me for taking what I could have. I don’t want to share you with anyone else either.”

The words were not what Kakashi had expected, and he needed a few moments to process them as he had never imagined that Tenzō might feel the same. Simply because Kakashi didn’t think he was worth it and Tenzō could have anyone he wanted to have.

“But why?” Kakashi couldn’t help but ask.

Tenzō blinked and looked at Kakashi confused before realization dawned on his face and soon was replaced by a bright smile.

“Goodness, we’re both so stupid.”

Kakashi wanted to say that Tenzō was anything but stupid. Kakashi was for sure not very smart despite being called a genius by so many, but not Tenzō. He wasn’t given the chance to say anything before Tenzō wrapped his arms around him and kissed him through the mask.

When they broke apart, Kakashi was still stunned, but Tenzō was kind enough to clear up all the confusion he had and the next words made Kakashi’s heartbeat increase with joy.

“Would you like to be my boyfriend, Kakashi?”

Kakashi would have said yes, but his body acted on its own accord, pulling his mask down and dragged Tenzō in for another kiss. When they broke apart again this time, Tenzō laughed with joy before burying his face into Kakashi’s neck. The next words muffled in Kakashi’s clothes.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kakashi held onto Tenzō tighter before he whispered into the brunette’s hair.

“Yes”.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started as a 60-minute-to-write practice piece for the event soon to start in Tenzo's Cabin discord server :) As this was just a practice run, I have spent more time than 60 minutes afterward to edit before publishing it though, so don't be fooled :P :) If you would like to participate in the 60-minutes-to-gift exchange, you can join Tenzo's Cabin to participate :D This server for anyone to join as long as they are 18 years old and can be nice and respectful to others :) Click this [invite link](https://discord.gg/e7J9C85) if you would like to join the discord :)


End file.
